Fire
by sparagus
Summary: Freshly graduated college student Esme finds her graduation night full of more celebration than she could have ever imagined. One-Shot entry for Kikiwhore's Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest. Esme/C/Em/Jas-Collab OS by sparagus and addictedtotwilight79


**A/N: This one-shot was written as a collab between me (sparagus) and addictedtotwilight79. **

**THIS IS NOT our official entry, so PLEASE find the link on my profile to our official entry and send us some love in the form of reviews and votes! ;-)**

* * *

**FIRE**

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked with a smile.

"Rum and coke please," I replied with a smile in return. I waited patiently for my drink to arrive and decided to scan the crowd. Bodies were everywhere, sweating, grinding as they danced with one another, the music so loud, I could feel it in every nerve of my body.

"Here you go miss," the bartender caught my attention as I grabbed my drink and slipped him a five dollar bill. I offered another grateful smile since I was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to hear my thank you unless I screamed.

I sipped slowly on my rum and coke, savoring every taste as it passed over my tongue. It had been a long day, graduation and pictures taking up way too much of my time. I was so happy to be finished with the college chapter of my life. It was time to move forward, experience new things, live my life. I was a grown woman, thankful I no longer had to deal with my parents telling me what I could and couldn't do. I had left my family hours ago and decided I would go to the local bar for a drink before bed. I hadn't realized there was a band playing tonight, which was sure to make my night even better. I could only hope it would.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, how's everyone doing tonight in NYC??" The crowd cheered as I glanced to the stage, and my eyes fell upon, quite easily, the sexiest man I'd ever seen in my life. I almost dropped my drink as I sat at the bar, slack jawed and mouth gaping like some fat kid drooling over a piece of fucking cake—a big, fucking mouth-watering piece of cake. That man, the lead singer of the band, must have been carved from stone. My brain could formulate no thoughts other than how incredibly God-like his chiseled features were. What I wouldn't give to be his goddess.

My mind immediately flooded with images, and I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anyone. I fantasized—his body behind me, under me, over me, around me and in me. He was tall, around six foot four, with sandy blond hair and light green eyes. His face was scruffy—probably hadn't seen a razor in days. And his lips, God his lips, full and perfect...what I wouldn't give to have had them on me in that instant. He smiled as he spoke to the crowd with ease, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Sounds like everyone is having fun." The crowd continued to yell and scream as he spoke.

"My name is Carl, and on drums we have Jas," he said as a man with curly dark blond hair stood up.

The drummer wasn't wearing a shirt, and his long, lean muscles flexed as he waved to the crowd, drum sticks in hand, dimpled half-smile. Cue the soaked panties. I struggled to gain my composure post-ogling, eye-fucking the band, and had nearly accomplished just that when he had to add to my yearning.

"On bass tonight we have Em."

I looked to my left, and there he stood, tall dark and handsome, large bulging muscles clearly shown through his tight black t-shirt, blue eyes and another set of dimples to die for. His dimples were deeper, more prominent than the drummer's, and his smile. God. He smiled to the crowd, and the level of screams from women raised about five hundred decibels. I made my way closer to the stage, unable to fight the enormous desire for a better view.

"We're Fire. Let's get this show going," he turned to look at Jas and Em, nodding that he was ready, as he strummed the opening chords on his guitar. The beat was established as the drums and bass joined his melody. My hips started swinging as his words came in, all harsh, velvet, smokey and sex.

_Lay where you're laying_

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching_

_They're watching_

_All the commotion_

_the kiddie like play_

_has people talking_

_they're talking_

_you....your sex is on fire_

_the dark of the alley_

_the breaking of day_

_the head while I'm driving, I'm driving_

_soft lips are open _

_knuckles are pale_

_feels like you're dying_

_you're dying_

With lyrics and a smile falling from his lips, he scanned the room until his eyes met mine. Our eyes locked, and heat flooded my being, rising to my face as I blushed furiously from his stare, intense green eyes penetrating into my very soul. I continued to sway, my drink long forgotten as my hands found purchase on my hips. I slid them across my stomach and up my sides, lost in his stare as it burned into me. A small one-sided smile played on his beautiful lips, and all I wanted was to run on the stage and pull them in my mouth and suck and lick until he moaned into me and begged to fuck me. What I wouldn't give to hear him moan and scream my name as my mouth found other things to play with on his hard, sculpted body.

_And you_

_your sex is on fire_

_consumed _

_with what's to transpire_

_Hot as a fever_

_rattling bones_

_I could just taste_

_taste it_

_if it's not forever_

_if it's just tonight_

_Oh, it's still the greatest_

_the greatest_

_the greatest_

The chorus repeated again, and all I could do was stare into his eyes—which amazingly enough, were still on mine. Everyone and everything around me faded, falling away until there was no one, nothing but us. Just us. I felt as though he was singing the song to me. My sex was certainly on fire. He started the flame, and I never wanted it to fade away.

Eventually sexy lead-singer man broke our stare and looked over towards the base player, whose eyes were on me, his beautiful face all dimples and smile. I couldn't help but smile back as I looked down, blush flushing my face crimson once again. No matter how old I was, the blush always gave my emotions away. I looked back to the stage only to find the drummer's eyes locked on me. Holy hell, they were all looking at me as if I were something to eat—what was it with these men? Why were they focused on me? I was pretty enough, and my body was in decent shape, but many women in this bar were far sexier than I. They could have any of them. I certainly wasn't objecting to their attention, by any means. Their focus on me caused an ache between my legs. It had been so long since I had been with anyone, and just the thought of a man touching me caused me to squeeze my legs together for some sort of relief. The thought of the _three_ of them touching me almost caused my knees to buckle. Fuck.

The sex Gods played through a few more songs, and I stayed close to the stage. It was no time at all before the music stopped, and I looked at my phone, surprised at how much time had passed. I frowned, knowing that the bar would be closing soon. The crowd, sweaty and disheveled, applauded the band. Whistles and cat calls rocketed through the humid room as everyone showed their approval of the music.

"Thank you," Carl said as they all stood together, sending a short wave to the crowd.

"We will be back here in a few months. Please come check us out again," he continued as the applause grew louder at the mention of them playing here again in the future.

The crowd around me filtered toward the door in a swarm, but I stood in the exact place that I had been most of the night, unable to move, unable to put any kind of distance between them and me. My eyes were locked onto the guys as they drank from their water bottles. Nervous of being caught in my blatant ogling, my eyes occasionally fell to the floor, but I was paralyzed, incapable of moving from the spot.

I'd finally worked up the courage to just walk up to them and say something, but I was interrupted by a voice from behind me.

"Excuse me, miss? You're going to have to go now. We're closing."

I turned to see the bartender who gave me yet another small smile.

"No," came a voice dripping sex from the direction I'd been gawking all evening. "She's with us. Would it be alright if she stayed until we're finished packing up?"

My heart pounded wildly in my chest as I slowly turned to see his face—the rock and roll sex God from on stage. He smiled a gorgeous smile, the same smile he'd used on stage, the same smile which currently had my panties about ten degrees wetter than normal.

The bartender simply nodded. "Alright, dude, take your time." I didn't look back at him while he spoke, for my eyes were glued onto the incredibly appealing Adonis before me. He looked so much sexier up close, if that was even possible. I smoothed my nerves and offered a lop-sided smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm with you?"

He grinned cockily, maddening green eyes never looking away from mine. "Well you see, we three have been watching you all night, baby."

I knew that. Of course I knew that. How could I have missed it? Their eyes, their stares, their smiles had ignited a fire within me. But hearing him say it...my heart puttered as my stomach flipped and danced in delight and desire and lust. Outwardly, I forced my demeanor calm and confident as I boasted the 'you think you're something special?' stare. But God, he was something special.

His grin widened. "What's your name, beautiful?"

I smirked outwardly while my insides had effectively melted to butter, and my brain screamed for him to fuck me into next Thursday.

"Does that charm work on all of the women?" _That's right, Esme. Show the sex god who's boss._

His chiseled face and square jaw transformed with his smile as it turned into more of a smirk. "Usually it does, yes, but see, the three of us never really have had the same taste in women." The smirk grew. "I guess you could say this is a first for us."

My eyebrow raised once again as the other two, equally very hot and sexy men, took a spot on either side of him.

"Hey, baby," the one on the right, the base player, said. His body was massive, his muscles visible through his tight black tee shirt. "Please tell us your name?"

I smiled with a roll of my eyes at all three of them. "Esme," I said with a grin.

Three pairs of eyes looked at me with surprise.

Then the one on the left, dark blond curly hair, gorgeous gray eyes and fuck-me arms, grinned at me. Jas. "Unique...and very beautiful."

I maybe should have felt worried surrounded by the three of them, but I didn't.

The gorgeous blond curls drummer took my hand, kissing my knuckles, which had suddenly grown nerves which attached directly to my dripping pussy. It throbbed at the touch of his lips against my skin. I bit back the groan which boiled deep in my stomach.

"I'm Jas. This is Carl," he pointed to the one in the middle, the one who had approached me with his delicious smile. I looked over to the third man, blue eyes blazing underneath his sexy, mussed dark hair, a grin dancing on his perfect face. "This is Em."

I grinned playfully. "And you're Fire."

The three of them chuckled. "That's right baby," Carl said with a twinkle flitting across his passion-filled eyed. "We're Fire, and we want to bring you home with us."

Oh my sweet God. It was safe to say, the panties I'd worn for the evening were effectively ruined as my stomach pooled with a crazily intense desire which throbbed through my veins, within every inch of my body.

"What?" I choked out. Smooth, Esme. Real smooth.

All three of them grinned at me, and Jas spoke.

"We live a few blocks from here, baby. We're home for a few weeks, taking a break from tour." His arm reached out to me, fingertips trailing down my arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I inhaled sharply. "Would you like to keep us company tonight, beautiful?"

It was ridiculous that I was even contemplating it. They could lock me up, kill me, slice my body into tiny pieces and leave me in a dumpster somewhere. The lesser logical side of my brain, which seemed to be dominating in the moment, argued that if they were the last thing I saw in this life, God, what an ending it would be.

I nodded, trying to keep my cool, struggling not to show them I'd been fantasizing about this very scenario all evening long.

They smiled in unison, three gorgeous, sexy grins aimed at me.

It didn't take us long to reach their apartment. With every step up the stairs of the building, my heart pounded wildly as they chatted with me about themselves and asked questions of me, which I had been barely able to answer with my sex-fogged brain.

"Esme," Em began as Carl unlocked the door, and we all stepped in. "We've never done anything like this before, but if you ever get uncomfortable, baby, all you have to do is tell us to stop, okay?" His hand was on the small of my back, a gentle smile accented with those dimples played at his lips. They looked so soft, and I just wanted to suck on them. I licked my own lips as I nodded.

His smile widened, and his beautiful blue eyes fell to my lips. His tongue swept across his own before slowly leaning toward me, gently locking them between mine, and I moaned into his mouth at the same moment I felt another set of hands on my hips, another set of lips on my neck.

I was in trouble. We all still had our clothes on, nothing more than kisses shared, and I was close to coming in my already soaked panties.

Six hands were on me, anywhere and everywhere, slowly peeling off my clothing as my own hands reached for any clothing on any of them I could make disappear. I wasn't sure how, but eventually we were all free of the confines of clothing. The three of them stepped back, and I took a moment to soak them in as they did with me.

All three of them had amazing, carved muscle chests, stomachs and arms. Good god, was it possible that this was real? I was tempted to pinch myself to ensure it was. Carl was the tallest of them, though they were all relatively the same height.

He wore a pair of black boxers and a sexy grin. Em was just a few centimeters shorter than Carl, and his muscles were much bigger, though just as defined. He also sported boxers—red ones which sat low on his hips, allowing a beautiful view of the "v" playing at his hips. Jas was wearing gray boxer briefs, and the man was very well endowed. A small moan escaped my lips as my eyes traveled across three sets of delectable flesh.

Jas reached his hand out to me, and I smiled shyly, my damn blush again making an appearance. Carl took my other hand, and Em's hand fell to my back as they led me down a short hallway and into a room that definitely belonged to one of the bachelors. It was masculine, simple, neat, but without extra touches.

The bed was massive—king-sized and draped in black and gold. My heart pounded crazily within the walls of my chest as my breathing picked up. Carl sent a side-glance toward me and smiled.

"Relax, baby," he said softly, huskily, his teeth nipping my ear.

My body shivered at his touch, my heart beat frantically as he kissed down my neck, gently nibbling at my jaw before meeting my lips. He grabbed my upper lip in his mouth, his tongue tracing the soft skin there. I opened my mouth and grabbed his full bottom lip before I gently sucked on it, tracing it with my tongue. Before I knew it, our tongues met, and I moaned into him. He was delicious, tasting of mint and man. Carl responded to my noises with a groan of his own. There's the sound I was fantasizing about, gorgeous.

I was licking and sucking at Carl's sexy-as-fuck mouth with a ferocity not typical of my usual behavior. I was so lost in the moment that I jumped a bit when I felt a warm body press behind me.

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Em said as he placed his large, warm hands on my hips. He began placing slow circles from my left shoulder to my right with his tongue, eventually tracing my spine before he met the top of my boy shorts with his lips, licking and sucking the flesh at the line of my panties. Carl pulled away from my lips, his lips slowly kissing, tongue sliding between them, as his mouth traveled down to my cleavage, tracing my lace covered breasts with his tongue, his fingers following as they pulled down the offending material. His tongue slid in slow, lazy circles around my nipple before taking it in his mouth, flicking it repeatedly as I cried out in pleasure. He transferred his attentions to the other breast, still teasing with his hand as his mouth found purchase on my hard, waiting nipple.

I moaned, opening my eyes to see gray, lust-filled orbs staring back at me. Jas gave me a crooked smile as he stepped to my side. The other two men stayed busy with their hands and mouths on my heated skin. I reached out and pulled Jas to me, my hand sliding from his big hand and up his arm to his neck, cupping the back of it with my palm and pulling him in for a kiss. He was a slow kisser, all lips, little tongue...perfect. He tasted like cinnamon, and I loved the fact that I could tell the difference between the three of them just by taste alone.

As I kissed Jas, Carl's mouth made its way down my stomach and to the front of my panties. Em was still focusing on nipping and licking at my lower back, his hands running along my outer thighs with his smooth and confident touch. They both stopped kissing as they each tucked their fingers along the fabric and slowly pulled them down. Jas' hands slipped around me, reaching for the back of my bra, and unhooked it with ease, allowing the straps to fall down my arms as he kissed my shoulders and collarbone. I was completely naked. In front of three men. Jas stopped kissing me; everything had stopped at once. I opened my eyes to see all three men standing next to each other, jaws hanging low, and eyes wide as they scanned my form from head to toe.

"Fuck," they all said in unison.

"Esme, you are so fucking beautiful," Em said, eyes finally making their way back up to mine.

I blushed again as I looked down, smiling. Carl reached his hand out, taking my chin in his hands.

"Don't look away from us, baby. We want to see your gorgeous face."

I took a moment to scan their bodies and gasped. They were all rock fucking hard. I moaned. My body aching to feel them.

"Your turn, boys," I said as seductively as I could muster, waving my hand towards their boxers.

Each of them smiled, their sexy as fuck smiles, and immediately pulled the offensive material down and away from their stroke-inducing bodies, leaving them in full, naked glory.

"Holy shit," I breathed. I heard the words flow from my lips but didn't really register that I'd actually spoken. I felt my eyes widen in amazement. They all were huge—huge and perfect cocks, veins in all the right places, thick and long. I licked my lips, eager to run my tongue up and down each one of them.

Step by step, I inched my way closer to where the guys were standing, looking at each one of them before my eyes rested on Carl. I smiled at him before bending at my waist to have my mouth closer to his hard, waiting cock. Good girls bent at the knee, bad girls bent at the waist, and tonight I was a very bad girl.

I gently took a hold of him, my tongue grazing from his balls to his head, licking the pre-cum dripping from the dark pink tip before taking him fully into my mouth. He was so large that when the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat, I still had a hand fisted fully and firmly around him. I relaxed and practically swallowed him down before pulling off and licking around the head.

"Jesus, mother of fuck," Carl groaned out.

I remained relentless against his throbbing dick, never easing my ministrations, my licking, sucking him deep. My every move against him seemed to make him harder. I'd forgotten that two other men were watching us until Jas and Em groaned in a low and deep harmony with one another. I looked to my left and saw both men stroking there massive erections as they watched me fuck Carl with my mouth.

My eyes swept from them up to Carl's face. His rigid jaw was set in a tight line, his mouth slightly parted. His lust filled green eyes alternated between rolling back into his head and watching me.

"You look so fucking sexy with your lips wrapped around my cock," he said before bringing his hand up to my hair and weaving his fingers within my locks. His hips pushed forward, slightly pressing his pulsating erection into my mouth, almost fucking it, but not hard. I heard feet move across the floor stopping behind me. A pair of hands slid slowly, enticingly around my hips as fingers ghosted over my ass and lower back.

It took a moment for me to register that there were two sets of hands on my body. Thinking of the things those hands, that three sets of mouths could do to my body was enough to make me whimper, which caused Carl to twitch in my mouth.

"You keep making noises like that Esme, I am gonna....fuck," he continued to try and speak, and my mouth continued its mission on his cock. It was at that moment I felt smooth, gentle fingers between my lower lips, lightly brushing against every bit of female flesh there, except the only place I really wanted them. The fingers danced against my opening, relentlessly teasing me by retreating once again. On the next down stroke to my opening, I felt a slick, wet tongue on my clit at the same time two fingers entered me. I had to stop what I was doing to Carl, but my hand never released him as my mouth fell away from his arousal.

"Oh my god. Holy shit," I moaned against his flesh, the words jumbled together in a swirly wanton haze. I panted into the quiet room as my body began to tingle delightfully.

I centered all of my focus on the task at hand, not wanting Carl to have to wait for me.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Jas asked, his voice rough and husky and dripping with sexuality while the whirlwind of sensations against my pussy never ceased. Because Jas could still speak, I ascertained that it was Em with the tornado tongue and Jas with the magic orgasm dust on his fingers.

I whimpered, not wanting to pull my lips away from Carl's cock in order to word a response. They both continued their magic, increasing the intensity, as I lost myself in a blissful fog. The three of them had brought me so very close to the edge, and my whimpers, groans, and pants became louder, more desperate for release. Em's lips wrapped around my clit at the same time Jas entered a slick finger into my ass, both moving in me at the same time. I gasped, shocked by the sensations, and their joined efforts were my undoing. My nerves quivered against their touch, and my body shook uncontrollably. I moaned loudly around Carl's cock.

"Esme," he grunted, tugging at my hair. "I'm gonna..." his voice choked, his words covered by grunts and groans as warm sweet liquid shot down the back of my throat. My hand slowly drifted up his leg and to his balls, and I squeezed and tugged at them lightly as he came down from his orgasm. He tasted like vanilla ice cream, and I eagerly swallowed every drop. What guy tasted like fucking vanilla ice cream? Fucking sex-on-a-stick Carl, that's who. My tongue swirled slowly around his cock from base to tip before gliding off him. Em and Jas each stopped their actions against my flesh as well.

I began straightening my body to stand up, but was swept up into strong arms in an instant. My head darted towards my captor, and I came face to face with Em. He pulled my legs around his waist, grabbing my ass as he licked and sucked my neck. He walked us toward the bed, and sat down on the edge with me straddling his lap. His hands lifted my hips to lower me onto him, but I stopped him.

"Condom," I half-breathed, half-panted the only word that I could get out and the only word I needed to say.

He grinned at me, his dimples causing my stomach to flip. "It's already on, baby," he replied. My eyes fell to his cock, indeed it was already on. I smiled at him as his hands pulled me onto his large, hard-as-a-fucking-rock cock. We both groaned as he impaled me onto him, the feeling overwhelming and fucking amazing. His big hands grabbed my hips harder not allowing me to move.

"Fuck..fuck..fuck..You are so fucking tight," he managed to speak out through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. "Don't fucking move, please. Just give me one second."

I did as he asked, not wanting this to be over quite yet. It wasn't long before he was able to start moving my hips over him, expertly guiding me against him. He felt amazing, hard, long and hitting me in the right spot over and over.

In my lust and passion clouded haze, I managed to catch sight of Jas and Carl, standing to the side of us, both watching intently. My eyes fell down each body, and I noticed that Carl was already fucking hard again. Jas was still rock-hard and ready.

Carl slowly made his way behind me, bringing his mouth to my neck and shoulder, hard chest against my back. Em was still sitting as I rode him, and my hands fell to his chest. I pushed against him until his back was against the mattress, and looked up at Jas, who slowly made his way onto the bed.

Carl's lips continued kissing and nipping against my neck as Jas stalked closer to me on his knees, bringing his perfect cock right to where I wanted him. The moment my lips slid onto Jas, I felt slick wet fingers at my ass. They made slow circles around before very slowly sliding into me, inch by inch, before they were fully sheathed inside.

I wanted to scream out, whether in pain or pleasure, I wasn't sure, but holy, living fuck, it felt intense—really fucking good intense. I moaned around Jas as Carl's fingers penetrated me over and over again. The sound of foil ripping into the air around us distracted me momentarily, and my lips fell from Jas as my head turned to look behind me at Carl, where the sound had originated. He was pulling a condom on, and when he was done, he looked up at me. Our eyes met, and I was panting, my body covered in sweat. Em's body crashed into mine in hard, regular thrusts. He felt so damn good.

"You okay, Esme?" Carl asked, his voice filled with concern and need—need to join in or need to really make sure I was okay, I had no idea—didn't really fucking care at that particular second.

"I will be once you're inside me," I answered in a breathy grunt, and his eyes glazed over. He stepped forward, and grabbed my hips, causing Em to stop his movements as Carl lined himself up and entered me slowly. I had thought his fingers were intense, but they were absolutely nowhere near the feeling of his hard cock—nothing could begin to describe how it felt to be filled by two men at the same time. It wasn't just any two men, either; it was these two men.

Carl stopped once he was fully inside, allowing me to adjust to him. I had played with toys before, trying to mimic this exact fantasy, but nothing compared to the real thing. The feel of these men in me and around me, the sweat, moans, heavy breaths, and fast heartbeats, all crashed together in a whirlwind of ecstasy. It was the most intense pleasure I had ever felt. I almost came right then. My orgasm was balancing on a beam, threatening to tip over the edge as Em and Carl began moving in and out opposite each other. I went back to Jas, taking him my mouth again. I was determined to bring him pleasure along with us.

Time passed, and I wasn't sure how long it had been—didn't really give a flying fuck.. All I cared about were the guys and the intense feelings whirling within the atmosphere between our writhing bodies as I was air-tight with three of the hottest men I had ever laid eyes on. That thought alone sent my body into quiver overload, my orgasm ripping through me as I came harder than I ever had before around Em and Carl. My inner muscles squeezed tightly against their enormous cocks while they continued moving in and out of me. They both groaned as I screamed out in pleasure.

Jas came right along with me but pulled out, releasing in his hand. Em and Carl continued their movements, quickening in their desperation. The two of them could easily give the Energizer bunny a run for his money. Em had his massive hands on my hips, Carl placed his hands on my breasts as they doubled their efforts.

"Cum for us again, baby," Carl said as he leaned forward and licked along the shell of my ear. At the same time, Em slid one hand along my stomach and pressed hard circles around my clit with his thumb.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna...Oh, God," I yelled as I came again, both guys coming with me simultaneously, grunting and groaning through their release.

I fell against Em, Carl falling against my back as Jas sat before me, stroking my hair. We were all sweaty, panting, lost in throbbing, post-orgasmic deliciousness.

"Holy fuck, that was hot," panted Jas.

Em, Carl and I nodded at the same time, huffing against one another, too wiped from the fuck-tabulous sex to say anything. We laid in a heap for a moment, catching our breaths as we gently came down from our highs. After several minutes, Carl slowly and carefully slipped out of me, followed by Em. I sighed at the loss, trying to burn the feeling of them inside me to memory.

"We're not done with you yet, baby," Carl breathed in my ear.

"What?" I questioned breathlessly, looking into his gorgeous green eyes, unsure of what he meant by that.

"The night's just getting started. I am sure Jas would love to have your sweet pussy wrapped around his cock, too. Wouldn't you Jas?" Em said with a grin as I looked up at Jas. His dark blond hair was wet with the sweat of exertion, but he was all smiles; he winked at me. I looked down to notice he was hard....again.

"Oh. My. Fuck," I gasped.

"Shower first, baby. Then, round two."

Fuck me. I glanced into each set of wild eyes. "Can't the shower be round two?"

***

**A/N: Another big thanks to our beta annabanana. :-) And of course to coldplaywhore and kikikinz for hosting this uber fun contest ;-)**


End file.
